Sense Series : The Passive Voice
by Healing Sigma
Summary: [SERIES 1/5] Lee Minhyuk, Hakim yang terkenal dingin di California terpaksa kembali ke Korea, bertemu dengan sang adik tiri, Chae Hyungwon. Si pemuda bisu yang tak pernah ia temui hampir delapan belas tahun lamanya. "Kamu pernah menyelamatkannya sekali, mengapa tidak coba kau selamatkan kembali dia kali ini" ITS MONSTA X FANFIC! MINHYUKxHYUNGWON


**TITTLE : The Passive Voice**

 **PART SERIES : 1/5 (S** **peech-impaired)**

 **PAIR : Minhyuk x Hyungwon**

 **GROUP : Monsta X**

* * *

 _10 April 1998_

 _E_ _omma memarahi Hyungwon dan mengurungnya dikamar mandi. Sejujurnya aku takut eomma akan melakukan hal yang lebih lagi pada Hyungwon_

 _\- Minhyuk's Diary_

Lee Minhyuk tidak pernah tahu dia lahir di keluarga yang seperti apa atau bagaimana.

Yang ia ketahui hanyalah satu.

Ibunya sangat membenci saudara tirinya,

Chae Hyung Won.

Ayahnya seorang ketua partai yang ternyata punya _affair_ dengan seorang artis waktu itu.

Namanya Chae Jung Ahn.

Hubungan gelap tersebut membuat Hyungwon lahir ke dunia yang hina ini.

Hyungwon lahir satu tahun setelah dirinya. Sedangkan ibunya mengetahui hubungan gelap ayahnya saat Hyungwon masih dalam kandungan ibunya. Dulu Minhyuk hanya belum genap berusia satu tahun, namun ayah dan ibunya bertengkar hebat saat itu.

Entah apa yang mereka bicarakan saat itu Minhyuk pun tak tahu.

Lambat laun ia mengetahui bahwa kehadiran Hyungwon akan merusak nama ibu dan ayahnya. Lahir dengan _label_ sebagai 'anak haram' membuat Hyungwon tertolak didunia ini. Dia tidak menyandang marga ayahnya melainkan marga ibunya, namun dia diasuh oleh keluarga ayahnya.

Yang dalam artian ia tidak dianggap menjadi anak siapapun.

Dan disitu penderitaan Hyungwon dimulai. Bayi itu masih terlalu kecil untuk menerima kebencian semua orang. Sewaktu masih bayi, disaat haus dan lapar yang biasa ia lakukan hanyalah menangis lalu kemudian mendapat sentakan dan teriakan ibu tirinya.

Anak itu tidak pernah diajari berbicara.

Minhyuk berhutang sepuluh ribu _won_ kepada temannya karena kalah bertaruh. Waktu itu usianya hanyalah lima tahun, namun selayaknya kenakalan masa kecil ia mengambil uang di dompet ibunya. Saat itu Hyungwon tengah bermain dengan boneka _teddy bear_ putih berukuran besar di ruang tamunya.

Pulang – pulang ia mendapati wajah _namdongsaeng_ nya tersebut babak belur dan dikurung seharian di gudang bawah tanah.

Menyadari situasi kondisi rumah yang semakin hancur. Minhyuk kecil memutuskan memanggil polisi dan mengatakan bahwa adiknya terkurung di gudang. Minhyuk tidak tahu, tindakannya tersebut mengundang para wartawan untuk datang kerumahnya dimana sang ayahnya tersebut waktu itu ingin mencalonkan diri sebagai Ketua DPR.

"Hah… saya tidak tahu ini harus dimulai dari mana tapi ini semua bermula dari kepergian anak kedua kami yang bahkan belum sempat lahir ke dunia. Saya sangat mencintai istri saya dan juga putra semata wayang kami, Minhyuk. Namun, kesedihan itu sangat berdampak bagi psikis keduanya. Saya mencoba berkonsultasi dengan dokter pribadi dan mengatakan alangkah baiknya membawa seorang anak sebagai teman untuk Minhyuk dan sebagai penghiburan untuk istriku tapi…" Lee Woon Min yang pada saat itu meneteskan air mata dan tidak bisa melanjutkan acara _press conference_ tentang penemuan Hyungwon dirumahnya yang gempar dibicarakan orang banyak saat itu.

Kisah tragis buatan ayahnya membuat banyak rakyat Korea bersimpati padanya.

Tapi tidak bagi Minhyuk.

Baginya ia sudah merasa bahwa sejak lahir ia memang tidak mempunyai keluarga.

Hyungwon dikatakan mengalami _post traumatic stress disorder_ dan karena sejak kecil ia sudah tumbuh dengan salah, anak itu tidak dapat berbicara alias mengidap _tunawicara_.

Tapi Minhyuk juga tidak begitu peduli dengan keadaan Hyungwon.

Toh mereka berdua sama – sama hancur.

 _10 April 2000_

 _Ayah membeliku banyak mobil – mobilan, tapi wajah Minhyuk hyung begitu sedih dan kesal. Apa dia marah karena appa hanya memperhatikanku?_

 _\- Hyungwon's Diary_

Ayahnya mengirim ibunya kembali kekeluarganya atau katakan saja mereka bercerai karena ibunya yang menggugat sang ayah.

Yang tersisa hanyalah dia dan Hyungwon dirumah. Ayahnya hanya akan datang dengan jika petugas sosial datang ke rumah untuk melihat perkembangan Hyungwon. Disitu Minhyuk bisa melihat ke pura – puraan ayahnya dengan memberi Hyungwon hadiah mobil – mobilan dan bermain bersama.

Tentu saja ekspresi Hyungwon begitu bahagia. Karena kapan lagi bisa bermanjaan dengan sang ayah?

Minhyuk yang pada saat itu berusia tujuh tahun begitu muak akan hal itu.

Tapi itu tidak berlangsung lama.

Sang ayah dicalonkan menjadi menteri pemberdayaan wanita dan anak. Hyungwon terpaksa diasingkan ke rumah kakek dan neneknya di Jeju yang merupakan rumah orang tua ayahnya. Minhyuk masih ingat jelas tatapan tidak ingin pergi dari Hyungwon waktu itu. Boneka teddy bear seukuran tubuhnya itu masih dipeluk erat olehnya.

Minhyuk menghela nafas.

Dia menghampiri adik tirinya tersebut dan melihat bahwa wajah ibu kandungnya sangat menurun kepadanya. Kepala yang mungil dan bibir yang tebal. Hyungwon bisa disalahartikan sebagai anak perempuan.

Sebagai hadiah perpisahan, Minhyuk memberinya kalung pemberian dari kakeknya. Kalung dengan bandul kunci.

Lalu sejak saat itu Minhyuk tidak pernah bertemu dengan Hyungwon lagi.

 _10 April 2017_

 _Ini adalah hari pertama aku bertemu dengannya. Wajahnya penuh luka dan masih setia dengan teddy bearnya yang sudah usang. Satu hal yang harus aku akui, kulitnya begitu halus dan aku tidak bisa melupakan matanya yang begitu sendu._

 _\- Minhyuk's Diary_

Minhyuk akhirnya bersekolah _Kyunggi High School_ dan menempuh pendidikan selanjutnya di _Korea National University_ dan menghabiskan gelar _S2_ nya di _Stanford University_. Jurusan yang ia ambil ialah Hukum dan Politik. Karena cita – citanya ialah menjadi seorang Hakim.

Dan dia berhasil menjadi seorang sarjana muda dengan masa kuliah hanya empat tahun.

Dia memulai masa tugasnya pada umur 24 Tahun di _Court of Appeal_. Atas _review_ kerjanya yang bagus ia dipindahkan ke _Superior Court of California_. Namun kehidupannya yang damai harus hancur karena ulah ayahnya.

Ayahnya terpilih bakal calon Presiden Korea Selatan, itu berarti pengajuan menjadi warga negara Amerika Serikat milik Minhyuk harus dicabut dan dia juga harus terpaksa dipulangkan ke Korea Selatan dan diberhentikan dari pekerjaannya.

Minhyuk tidak tahu drama apa lagi yang diciptakan oleh ayahnya. Tapi sebegitu pulangnya ia dari sana dan kembali ke rumah mendapati sang ibu tiri dan ayahnya habis bercinta di sofa ruang tamu.

Atau tepatnya mantan pacar sang ayah yang juga merupakan ibu dari Hyungwon.

"Aku tidak tahu kalian kembali 'bersama' lagi" ujar Minhyuk sarkas.

"Ayahmu bilang ia butuh 'teman bermain' dan aku pun sedang 'kesepian' jadi mengapa tidak?" ujar Jungahn sambil memakai _bathrobe_ dan berjalan menuju Minhyuk untuk mencium bibirnya namun ditepis Minhyuk dan duduk di kursi meja makan sambil menikmati _wine_ yang terhidang di atas meja.

"Ck, masih dingin rupanya? Kudengar kau menjadi hakim paling _hot_ disana, dengan wajah yang seperti ini…aku pun tidak menyangkalnya" sindir Jungahn penuh godaan.

Tapi Jung Ahn harus mengakui bahwa Minhyuk punya visual yang tidak bisa dianggap remeh dia punya _jawline_ dan proporsi tubuh yang tinggi dan cukup berisi. Jung Ahn berani jamin dibalik balutan sweater hitam itu ada _abs_ disana. Matanya dan hidungnya cukup tajam tapi Jungahn juga yakin bahwa ketika Minhyuk tersenyum mungkin ia juga tampak akan manis.

"Jika kau ingin kembali ke Amerika tunggu sampai proses pemilihan selesai" ujar sang ayah yang datang dengan bathrobe juga duduk disamping Jungahn.

Harus Minhyuk akui diusia yang sudah kepala empat Jung Ahn masih terlihat sebagai wanita diakhir dua puluhan. Kulitnya masih terlihat kencang dan bersinar.

Bagaimana kabar Hyungwon?

Ia sudah tidak bertemu anak itu selama kurang lebih delapan belas atau sembilan belas tahun lamanya. Minhyuk juga sudah lupa sangking lamanya.

"Aku tidak akan pernah kembali lagi kesini jika bukan karena kau mencalonkan diri menjadi Presiden" ujar Minhyuk tidak ingin memanggil ayahnya dengan sebutan 'appa'.

"Jika appa menjadi Presiden kau akan menjadi Hakim nomor satu di negara ini"

"Aku tidak butuh _usaha kotor_ -mu, aku bisa menjadi nomor satu dengan usahaku sendiri" ujar Minhyuk menyindir ayahnya yang selama ini selalu mendapat posisi tinggi dengan cara yang cukup kotor dan licik.

"Kau! Kalau bukan dengan uang appa! Kau tidak akan bisa bersokalah tinggi – tinggi hingga ke California sana!" ujar sang ayah kesal.

Lalu Minhyuk membanting sebuah koper dan menghamburkan isinya.

Uang dollar.

"Seingatku, aku dapat beasiswa ke Amerika sana jadi kupikir ini cukup untuk menebus uang yang telah 'susah payah' kau keluarkan" ujar Minhyuk menambah ketegangan diantara keduanya.

"DASAR ANAK TAK TAHU DIUNTUNG!"

"Terima kasih atas pujiannya"

"Kau-"

"Kalian berdua! Hentikan! Aku pusing melihat drama kalian berdua!" ujar Jungahn sarkas.

"Aku juga lelah dengan kalian berdua. Manusia macam apa yang tega membuang anaknya sendiri"

"Apa maksudmu!?" ujar Jungahn juga ikutan panas.

"Bagaimana keadaan Hyungwon?" tanya Minhyuk langsung membungkam kedua mulut orang jahanam tersebut.

"Yang satu artis tersohor yang tidak lebih dari seorang pelacur tidak berguna dan yang satunya lagi calon Presiden yang tidak lebih dari seorang gigolo"

"Kau!" sentak sang ayah.

"Aku benar bukan? Demi menjadi ketua partai kau menikahi eomma dan bermain dibelakangnya dengan Jung Ahn untuk mendapat simpati dari artis dan otomatis juga simpati dari rakyat. Untuk menjadi ketua DPR kau menggoda istri ketua DPR dan mengancam akan membocorkannya jika kau tidak duduk dibangku itu. Jadi aku tidak heran jika kau menjadi Presiden juga karena kau menyerahkan tubuhmu untuk wanita lain…mungkin, anak presiden sebelumnya?" ujar Minhyuk sarkas.

"Jika bukan karena perintah haraboeji aku juga tak ingin kembali ke sini" lanjut Minhyuk lalu pergi dari rumah terkutuk itu.

Ia benar kalau bukan atas perintah haraboejinya ia tak akan mau kembali kesini.

Haraboejinya mendadak memanggilnya tanpa suatu alasan yang jelas katanya ada hal yang begitu darurat sehingga membuat Minhyuk langsung terbang ke Jeju keesokkan harinya.

" _Halmoeni_ " ujar Minhyuk melihat sang nenek tengah menyirami tanaman di halaman rumahnya.

"Aigo! Minhyuk!" ujar sang nenek lalu berlari memeluk sang cucu erat dan memanggil sang kakek. Sang kakek pun tampak bahagia dengan kehadiran sang cucu.

"Jadi, ada urusan apa yang membuat haraboeji memanggilku kesini?" ujar Hyungwon.

Lalu pasangan yang sudah mencapai usia senja itu langsung terdiam kaku.

Raut wajah mereka begitu pias dan menyedihkan.

"Minhyuk-ah, sudah dua bulan ini eomma-mu sering berkunjung kemari…untuk bertemu Hyungwon…" ujar sang nenek membuka suara dengan sangat kecil.

"Aku yakin ini bukan sekedar 'pertemuan' biasa" ujar Minhyuk kemudian.

"Eomma-mu melampiaskan amarahnya pada Hyungwon, sepertinya appamu kembali berhubungan dengan Jungahn dan ia mengetahuinya. Eomma-mu bersikap buruk pada Hyungwon anak itu belum sembuh benar dia masih sangat trauma dan terbangun di tengah malam hari" jelas sang kakek.

"Jadi?"

"Kami ingin engkau yang mengasuhnya" ujar sang kakek membuat Minhyuk tertawa.

"Haraboeji, haraboeji pasti tahu bahwa aku-"

"Kau akan menolaknya. Kami tahu akan hal itu maka dari itu kami menyuruhmu kemari tanpa memberitahu alasannya. Hyungwon tidak punya siapa – siapa lagi disini selain kami berdua, sedangkan umur kami tidaklah lagi muda. Jika kau ingin tahu eomma-mu hampir membunuhnya semalam" ujar sang nenek bercucuran air mata.

Minhyuk akhirnya memutuskan untuk menemui Hyungwon, kamarnya terletak di lantai dua di ujung lorong kanan dimana balkonnya menghadap lautan. Minhyuk membuka pintu perlahan dan mendapati punggung seorang pemuda yang Minhyuk taksir lebih tinggi darinya dua centi tengah duduk dibalkon sambil memeluk sebuah boneka teddy bear usang berukuran raksasa.

Pemuda yang hanya menggunakan kemeja putih besar yang memperlihatkan bahu ringkihnya itu tenggah menggumam.

Atau mungkin tengah bernyanyi dengan suara yang amat lirih dan begitu sedih.

"Hyungwon?"

Satu kata yang Minhyuk yang keluarkan membuat Hyungwon reflek berdiri dan mengunci dirinya dibalkon dengan tubuh yang bergetar.

" _Penyakit PTSD-nya membuat ia takut bertemu orang banyak. Ia tak bisa menerima orang asing maupun melihat adegan kekerasan atau berada dalam ruangan gelap. Hyperventilation miliknya bisa kumat jika ia dalam situasi yang seperti itu"_

Kalimat milik kakeknya langsung terngiang dikepalanya. Pemuda itu hanya menggunakan kemeja putih tipis yang cukup transparan untuk memperlihatkan tubuhnya termasuk kemaluannya yang tidak tertutupi oleh pakaian dalam.

Minhyuk mendekat kearah balkon dan semakin tubuh Hyungwon bergetar ketakutan. Lima langkah menuju pintu balkon dan Hyungwon sudah terjatuh sambil menepuk dadanya yang begitu sesak. Menyadari bahwa situasi semakin serius, Minhyuk segera membuka paksa pintu balkon yang terkunci tersebut dan menggendong Hyungwon keranjangnya.

Hyperventilasi-nya kambuh.

Sesak nafasnya tidak berhenti dan nafasnya semakin pendek, Minhyuk memberikan _inhaler_ kemulut Hyungwon sambil mengelus punggung ringkih itu pelan. Disaat Hyungwon mulai rileks, Minhyuk menuju lemari pakaian dan memaikaikan pakaian dalam untuk Hyungwon.

Dia dulunya adalah seorang Hakim yang membuat semua orang gugup dipengadilan tapi kini malah menjadi _babysitter_ untuk 'bayi besar'.

Sungguh reputasi memalukan untuk Minhyuk.

Hyungwon sudah selesai dari 'fasenya' tapi anak itu masih memandangnya awas.

"Aku Minhyuk. Kau masih ingat? Hyung tirimu?" ujar Minhyuk ditanggapi dengan tubuh Hyungwon yang rileks seketika.

Hyungwon masih mengingatnya rupanya.

"Kau telah mengkhawatirkan semua orang dengan mengunci diri selama dua hari. Halmoeni begitu menghawatirkanmu, aku akan memanggil halmoeni" ujar Minhyuk tampak sedang bermonolog sendiri karena lawan bicaranya tidak dapat merespon.

Minhyuk keluar kamar Hyungwon dihadiahi dengan halmoeni dan satu perawat yang membawa baskom berisi air hangat, handuk kecil, dan kotak P3K.

"Halmoeni bisa masuk dan mengurus sisanya" ujar Minhyuk turun keruang tamu.

 _10 April 2017_

 _Minhyuk hyung datang menemuiku. Aku malu dan merasa bersalah karena tidak mengenalinya saat pertama kali melihatnya. Ekpresi wajahnya tidak bisa ku baca ketika ia melihat kondisiku. Apakah aku seburuk itu? Ataukah dia akan memarahi eomma karena eomma yang memukulku?_

 _\- Hyungwon's Diary_

Minhyuk terdiam selama duduk di sofa yang semakin dingin dari waktu ke waktu.

Kondisi Hyungwon rusak parah.

Bibirnya robek dan matanya lebam. Baik bahu, lengan dan paha bekas memar pukulan benda tumpul disana – sini.

Suasana kamar Hyungwon yang bagaikan kapal pecah dan kemejanya yang ia pakai tadi memiliki bercak darah kering memastikan betapa marah ibunya saat itu.

"Kamu pernah menyelamatkannya sekali, mengapa tidak coba kau selamatkan kembali dia kali ini"

Ah, benar.

Peristiwa dirinya yang memanggil polisi.

Tapi itu bukan karena dia menyayangi saudara tirinya tersebut melainkan sudah muak dengan keluarganya sendiri.

Minhyuk pamit setelah melihat kondisi Hyungwon yang sudah tidur dengan teddy bear dipelukannya, kamarnya telah rapi dan ia sendiri berpakaian piyama abu – abu.

Minhyuk tidak bisa menjawab permintaan kakek dan neneknya. Itu sangat sulit untuknya.

Terlebih lagi, dia juga sama seperti Hyungwon.

Dia juga korban disini.

Hari ini Hyungwon mengunjungi ibunya yang berada di Busan.

Seperti biasa, kebiasaan dan juga hobi sang ibu yaitu memasak membuat dirinya membuka restoran kecil – kecilan disana. Menu _seafood_ milik resto ibunya adalah yang terbaik di Busan. Wanita yang murah senyum serta pandai memasak itu tak akan mungkin dipercaya bisa melakukan hal yang seburuk ini.

"Chogi, _Milyeon_ dan _Pajeon_ satu porsi" pesan Minhyuk setelah membaca menu hidangan, dan betapa kagetnya sang pelayan karena mengetahui bahwa yang memesan hidangan itu ialah putra dari pemilik restorn ini"

"Minhyuk-shi! Astaga sejak kapan sudah kembali dari Amerika? Sebentar akan saya panggilkan _sajangnim_ dulu!" ujar sang pelayan bersemangat. Dan tak sampai lima menit kemudian sang ibu datang dengan senyum sumringah menyambut sang anak.

"Lihat! Anak ibu sudah semakin tampan dan dewasa. Terakhir ibu dengar kamu menjadi hakim disana?" ujar sang Ibu setelah sesi 'peluk kangen'.

"Ya begitulah, aku kemari karena appa mencalonkan diri menjadi calon presiden sehingga aku tidak boleh punya urusan politik dan hukum dulu disana maupun disini" ujar Minhyuk tidak mengatakan bahwa ia juga 'terpaksa diberhentikan'.

"Sialan dia! Lihat! Karir anakku sedang cemerlang dan dia menghancurkannya begitu saja! Awas saja dia!" ujar ibunya merutuki.

"Sudahlah eomma, tak perlu khawatir. Bagaimanapun aku bisa seperti sekarang ini karena uangnya" ujar Minyuk realistis. Lalu tak lama kemudian sang pelayan datang menghidangkan makanan di meja.

"Sajangnim, Tuan Choi datang berkunjung" ujar sang pelayan menimbulkan tanda tanya di kepala Minhyuk.

"Ah suruh dia kemari" ujar sang Ibu yang terlihat langsung senang. Tak sampai semenit seorang pria bernama 'Tuan Choi' ini menghampiri meja Minhyuk.

"Minhyuk-ah, dia Choi Woon Ju. Dia pendiri firma hukum Choi corp dan juga seorang pengacara terkenal. Dia yang dulu mengurus perceraian eomma dengan appamu" ujar sang Ibu memperkenalkan diri yang ditanggapi Minhyuk dengan senyum tipis.

"Kalian berbincang saja dahulu, eomma masih ada urusan dibelakang" ujar sang Ibu sambil meninggalkan Minhyuk dan pria bernama Woonju ini.

"Terakhir aku melihatmu kau masih berumur tujuh tahun. Dan aku tidak menyangka bahwa sekarang sudah berumur dua puluh empat tahun. Bagaimana di Amerika sana?"

"Tidak buruk" ujar Minhyuk singkat.

"Singkat saja. Aku dan eommamu hanya menjalani hubungan _friend with benefit_. Eommamu tampaknya masih mencintai appamu. Hingga dua hari yang lalu ia datang mengacau dirumah nenekmu"

Dan Minhyuk sudah paham dengan kata mengacau.

Nafsu makannya jadi hilang seketika begitu mengingat kondisi Hyungwon waktu itu.

"Bilang pada eomma, bahwa aku sudah selesai makan" ujar Minhyuk meninggalkan sisa makanan yang masih banyak dan beberapa lembar ribu won untuk membayar makanannya.

Woonjun hanya menatap Minhyuk kesal.

" _Like father like son_ huh?" cibir Woonjun kesal

 _11 April 2017_

 _Aku hancur karena keluargaku? Atau hancur karena diriku sendiri?_

 _\- Minhyuk's Diary_

Minhyuk tidak dapat tidur meski sudah menghabiskan banyak Soju dan obat tidur. Kondisinya kacau parah. Ia tak bisa begini terus, ketergantungan obat akan membuat karirnya hancur. Ia memutuskan untuk memanggil kawan lamanya dulu yang satu perkuliahan di Korea. Temannya yang datang itu hanya bisa berteriak panik melihat kondisi Minhyuk dan menyuntik bius agar Minhyuk dapat tidur dan membereskan kekacauan apartemennya.

Keesokan harinya Minhyuk terbangun dengan kepala pening luar biasa dikamar tidurnya. Bangun – bangun ia mendapati Kihyun teman lamanya tadi, tengah didapur menyiapkan teh hijau dan teh lemon serta beberapa _cookies_ yang ia beli dari supermarket.

"Kau mengalami mimpi buruk lagi?" ujar Kihyun menyodorkan teh hijau untuk Minhyuk.

"Sepertinya begitu. Setelah mendapati bahwa eommaku berulah lagi dan mempunyai seorang pacar ditambah mendapati appaku habis bercinta dengan wanita murahan" ujar Minhyuk meminum habis teh tersebut dalam sekali teguk dan ke kamar mandi memuntahkan isi perutnya dan mencuci bersih wajahnya.

"Teh itu berfungsi untuk membuang semua gas ditubuhmu" ujar Kihyun yang rupanya merupakan dokter spesialis kejiawaan atau sebut saja seorang psikiater.

Minhyuk hanya bisa terbaring lemas disofa ketika Kihyun memberikan beberapa suplemen vitamin dan air putih hangat untuk menyeimbangkan asam ditubuhnya, setelah itu Kihyun sendiri menikmati teh lemon miliknya.

"Menurut hasil pengamatanku kau memiliki banyak fobia. Tapi yang terpenting adalah kau mengidap _Thantophobia_ , _Venustraphobia,_ dan _Philophobia_. Dan karena ketiga fobia ini kau jadi semakin sulit tidur sekarang" kesal Kihyun yang ditanggapi oleh keheningan Minhyuk yang membuat Kihyun menghela nafas.

"Apa kau ada masalah lagi dengan eommamu?"

"Aku kan sudah menceritakan semuanya padamu" ujar Minhyuk kalem.

"Tapi kau tidak menceritakan bagaimana bisa kau takut 'berhubungan' dengan perempuan? Apa yang terjadi semalam hingga kau rusak parah seperti sekarang ini" ujar Kihyun.

"Eommaku menjalani hubungan dengan pengacaranya sendiri setelah menghajar dongsaeng tiriku tanpa ampun dan appaku kembail bercinta dengan Jungahn" keluh Minhyuk membuat Kihyun mengangkat satu alisnya.

"Kau kesal?"

"Ya tentu saja aku kesal"

"Maksudku bagian mana yang membuatmu kesal? Bahwa eommamu sudah punya _namjachingu_ atau bagian bahwa setelah delapan belas tahun lebih kau hidup di Amerika tapi Hyungwon masih saja jadi korban kekejian kedua orang tuamu?"

Minhyuk terdiam menatap Kihyun yang tersenyum penuh arti.

Kihyun adalah ahli psikiatri dan juga psikolog berbakat. Semua pasien yang datang padanya tentu saja tidak akan bisa berbicara terus terang diawal.

Tapi tidak dengan alam bawah sadar mereka.

Dan Minhyuk paham kemana arah pembicaraan ini.

"Jangan katakan bahwa aku kesal karena Hyungwon" ujar Minyuk.

"Kau tahu benar isi kepalaku"

"Kau tahu dengan benar jugakan isi hatiku"

"Maka dari itu aku mengatakan bahwa kau mengasihinya"

"Tidak"

"Ya, dan itu sangat jelas terlihat"

"Apa maksudmu? Itu tidak mungkin" elak Minyuk dengan kekehan penuh ejekan.

"Kau kesal bahwa appa dan eommamu berbahagia sedangkan kau dan dia tidak bukan?"

"Ya itu benar"

"Dan semakin kesal begitu tahu Hyungwon masih jadi korban keduanya. Aku berani bertaruh kau menyindir appamu dan Jungahn tentang Hyungwon ketika kau bertemu dengannya kemarin"

Minhyuk terdiam.

"Nyatanya kau mengasihani dirinya setelah 'me _label_ i' dirimu sendiri dengan kata 'korban'. Minhyuk, Hyungwon bisa mengobati kesendirian, kepedihan, dan ketakutan – ketakutan dirimu selama ini"

"Aku…tidak bisa…"

"Kau tidak bisa menanggung beban deritamu sendiri. Kau bilang bahwa Hyungwon juga korban bukan? Lalu mengapa ia tidak boleh menikmati sedikit saja apa itu 'kasih sayang'? Apa itu adalah kesalahannya ketika ia lahir kedunia ini?" ujar Kihyun memotong ucapan Minhyuk.

Minhyuk terdiam.

"Kalian bisa saling mengobati luka masing – masing. Percayalah padaku, meski awal – awalnya akan terasa sulit untukmu" ujar Kihyun

 _17 April 2017_

 _Ini baru seminggu sejak Minhyuk hyung datang ke Korea dia ingin mengajakku tinggal bersama. Pasti akan terasa aneh kalau kita tinggal berdua. Tapi Kihyun hyung mengatakan bahwa semua akan baik – baik saja._

 _\- Hyungwon's Diary_

Dan disinilah Minhyuk dan Kihyun sekarang. Dirumah Nenek dan Kakeknya. Minhyuk menyetujui untuk 'mengasuh' Hyungwon, ia akan membawa Hyungwon ke Seoul, maka dari itu ia datang bersama Kihyun untuk mengecek keadaan Hyungwon sebelum dibawa ke Seoul. Tidak seperti Minhyuk, pertemuan Hyungwon dengan Kihyun bisa dikatakan baik – baik saja. Hyungwon tidak mengalami serangan panik begitu parah seperti pertama kalinya ia bertemu dengan Minhyuk.

Mungkin karena _basic_ Kihyun adalah kejiwaan, maka dari itu ia sudah terbiasa menangani pasien – pasien tertentu seperti Hyungwon. Minhyuk meninggalkan mereka berdua dan turun kebawah bersama kakek neneknya untuk mengurus keperluan Hyungwon yang lain.

Disaat Kihyun membantu Hyungwon membereskan barang dan pakaiannya, Kihyun menemukan sebuah kotak kalung yang tidak ada isinya.

"Hyungwon-ah, aku menemukan kotak kalung kosong disini, apa kau melihat isinya?" ujar Kihyun membuat Hyungwon mengeluarkan sesuatu dari bajunya.

Kalung berbandul kunci.

"Ah, rupanya disini kalungnya, _neomu yeoppeoyo_ ~" ujar Kihyun dihadiahi senyuman Hyungwon. Namun senyum Kihyun tak bertahan lama ketika Hyungwon menulis sesuatu dinote kecilnya.

 _Ini pemberian Minhyuk hyung._

Kihyun terkaget.

"Jinjja? Kapan Minhyuk memberikannya?"

 _Ketika aku dibawa halmoeni dan haraboeji ke sini._

Kihyun tersenyum dan melanjutkan kembali menge _pack_ barang – barang Hyungwon.

'Minhyuk, rupanya dari dulu kau telah menitipkan hatimu padanya' girang Kihyun dalam hati karena baru menyadari bahwa selama ini Minhyuk rupanya juga memakai kalung berbandul gembok.

" _Minhyuk kalung mu itu pemberian dari siapa?" ujar Kihyun sewaktu mereka berdua ada di ruang ganti setelah habis bertanding dengan klub sepak bola universitas sebelah._

 _Kihyun tertarik dengan design bandul gembok milik Minhyuk yang terbuat dari emas silver._

" _Oh ini sebenarnya adalah hadiah haraboejiku dulu. Ini adalah miliknya dahulu?"_

" _Eh?"_

" _Dia bilang kalung ini berharga dan berikan pula nanti pasangan kalung ini pada orang yang berharga"_

" _Lalu dimana pasangan kalungmu?"_

" _Tentunya masih di halmoeniku lah. Aku mana pernah memikirkan hal percintaan seperti itu" ujar Minhyuk dihadiahi kekehan Kihyun._

Dan kini Kihyun tahu siapa pemilik hati 'Minhyuk' sekarang

Ia hanya bisa mendoakan keduanya saja.

 _18 April 2017_

 _Ini adalah hari pertama aku dan Hyungwon hidup bersama. Terasa aneh, karena aku sepertinya sangat nyaman._

 _\- Minhyuk's Diary_

Ada beberapa hal dari Hyungwon yang harus Minhyuk tahu. Pertama selalu siapkan air minum dan inhaler di samping tempat tidurnya. Karena Hyungwon masih suka terbangun malam – malam akibat mimpi buruknya mengenai kenangannya di masa kecil.

Kedua Hyungwon sangat suka tempat yang hangat dan sesungguhnya sangat takut untuk sendirian.

Mungkin efek PTSD juga berpengaruh karena membuatnya tidak bisa bertemu orang dan tempat yang asing dan sangat takut dalam kegelapan.

Bodohnya, Minhyuk lupa hari ini ada pedaman bergilir di distrik apartemennya. Itu hanya berlangsung selama lima belas menit namun Hyungwon begitu takut dan sesak nafasnya juga kumat. Meski listrik sudah menyala, Hyungwon tidak mau lepas dari kasur dan pelukannya semakin mengerat. Alhasil, Minhyuk harus menderita sakit kepala karena tidur dengan posisi yang tidak benar keesokan harinya.

Minhyuk ingin mengutuki ide Kihyun untuk tinggal bersama dengan Hyungwon, namun tidak ada satupun kalimat rutuk yang ia sumpahkan pada Kihyun begitu melihat bagaimana damainya Hyungwon tidur.

Ia bahkan sampai rela menutupi sinar matahari yang menembus kamar apertemennya yang berada di lantai tiga puluh. Ia memindahkan Hyungwon kekamarnya agar dapat tidur lebih nyaman karena kamar Hyungwon tidak menghadap balkon.

Minhyuk mengamati Hyungwon dalam – dalam. Tingginya melebihi sekitar satu atau dua senti daripada tingginya. Luka bekas pukulan eommanya juga tampak mengering dan menghilang. Ini perkembangan yang bagus untuk Hyungwon.

Minhyuk keluar dari kamar Hyungwon dan segera membasuh dirinya lalu membuat sarapan.

Tak sampai lima menit, bubur dan teh jahe siap dihidangkan, tak lama kemudian Hyungwon bangun dengan wajah panik.

Mungkin ia takut, mengapa bisa sendiri ketika semalaman penuh tidur di kamar Minhyuk.

"Kau sudah bangun? Aku telah menyiapkan bubur untukmu" ujar Minhyuk membuat Hyungwon duduk manis diatas meja.

Ini pertama kalinya mereka makan bersama. Terasa janggal untuk keduanya.

Ketiga, Hyungwon ternyata pandai melukis.

Keterbatasannya membuatnya harus menulis diatas kertas agar bisa berkomunikasi dengan orang lain. Rupanya hal itu yang mendasari tangan Hyungwon yang sangat mahir menari diatas kanvas. Tentu saja Minhyuk memberikan kanvas,palet,cat, serta pensil untuk keperluan Hyungwon.

Dan tak disangka – sangka. Hyungwon melukis dirinya yang tengah membaca buku mengenai hukum sambil meminum teh jahenya tadi di meja makan.

Hasilnya luar biasa.

Dirinya yang tampak memakai kacamata bening bundar besar tengah meminum teh sembari membaca halaman demi halaman bukunya.

Minhyuk tidak pernah menjadi objek lukisan siapapun, jadi ia merasa begitu istimewa tanpa tahu alasannya.

"Kau melukis dengan baik. Terima kasih" ujar Minhyuk sambil mengelus kepala Hyungwon halus.

Lalu ia menyadari.

Untuk pertama kalinya ia tersenyum, setelah dua puluh empat tahun ia hidup.

 _18 April 2017_

 _Hari ini adalah pertama kalinya hyung memujiku dan tidak menatapku dengan tatapan kasihan_

 _\- Hyungwon's Diary_

Seminggu tinggal bersama Minhyuk membuat Hyungwon mengetahui kebiasaan hyung tirinya tersebut. Hyungnya akan selalu bangun pagi pukul lima atau setengah enam kemudian akan melakukan _jogging_ sebentar di pagi hari. Setelah itu ia akan membasuh dirinya kemudian membuat sarapan dan menunggunya bangun untuk makan bersama. Lalu di sore dan malam hari hyungnya suka membaca buku dengan ditemani secangkir teh.

Hyungwon pernah bertanya mengapa hyungnya tidak bekerja. Rupanya hyungnya tidak bisa bekerja lantaran sang ayah sedang mencalonkan diri sebagai presiden. Setidaknya dalam waktu tiga bulan anggota keluarganya tidak boleh ada yang terjuan kedalam dunia politik atau hukum.

Dalam seminggu ini pula Minhyuk tahu banyak kebiasaan Hyungwon. Dongsaeng tirinya itu sangat suka tidur. Ia bahkan bisa tertidur dilantai jika ia mau. Selain pandai melukis, Hyungwon juga senang mengamati sesuatu yang bergerak seperti burung berterbangan, atau beberapa acara _variety show_ di TV. Selain daripada itu rupanya Hyungwon anak yang aktif.

Kihyun sesekali datang dalam seminggu ini untuk melihat perkembangan Hyungwon dan juga Minhyuk sendiri. Melihat Hyungwon sudah mampu tidur sendiri merupakan suatu perkembangan yang baik untuknya. Dan untuk Minhyuk, setidaknya ia mulai ekspresif terutama ketika memberikan _skinship_ ke Hyungwon.

"Jadi, menurutmu aku jauh lebih 'hidup' begitu?" ujar Minhyuk sambil membuatkan Kihyun cappuccino kesukaannya.

"Kurang lebih begitu. Maksudku kau sekarang bisa merasakan bagaimana rasanya dicintai dan mencintai" ujar Kihyun mendapat pandangan tajam dari Minhyuk.

"…meski sebatas hyung dan namdongsaengnya" imbuh Kihyun kemudian.

"Menurutmu ada kemungkinan Hyungwon bisa berbicara kembali?" tanya Minhyuk.

"Eum kemungkinannya 50% jika ia terus dengan keadaan seperti ini tapi kemungkinan itu bisa terus naik jika kita menanganinya dengan tepat. Bagaimanapun ia bisu bukan dari lahir tapi karena tidak pernah diacari berbicara sejak kecil. Aku rasa mulailah untuk mengajaknya bicara dengan lebih intensif dan respon jika ia memberi respon seperti gumaman atau suara tertahan"

"Baiklah sarannmu akan kucoba" ujar Minhyuk kemudian.

Hyungwon kemudian menyerahkan sebuah kertas kepada Kihyun.

"Kau menggambar aku dan Minhyuk sedang berbicara?"

"Hm!"

"Heish anak nakal! Tapi ini bagus sekali!" ujar Kihyun mendapat kekehan dari Hyungwon.

Dan untuk pertama kalinya Minhyuk melihat Hyungwon tertawa.

 _25 April 2017_

 _Aku merasa senang melihatnya tertawa tapi juga merasa cemburu melihatnya bersama Kihyun…aku ini kenapa…?_

 _\- Minhyuk's Diary_

Lee Ho Seok.

Atau dikenal dengan Wonho.

Merupakan teman-nya di California,

Yang kini memandang adik tirinya tanpa berkedip.

Dan Hyungwon jelas salah tingkah dan tidak nyaman akan sikap temannya tersebut. Bagaimanapun Wonho adalah 'orang luar' pertama yang Hyungwon temui setelah Kihyun.

"Aku tidak tahu bahwa kau punya adik secantik ini"

Dan satu tamparan mendarat manis dipipinya.

"Hyungwon kembali kekamarmu, dan abaikan omongan pemuda gila ini" titah Minhyuk kemudian membuat Hyungwon segera kembali kekamarnya.

"Yak Minhyuk! Kita ini teman baik bukan?" ujar Wonho kesal.

"Karna kita adalah _teman baik_ aku tahun sifatmu" ujar Minhyuk menuai kekehan.

"Lagipula jika aku jadi kau, akan sulit menahan libido setiap hari melihat tubuh namdongsaengmu" ujar Wonho dihadiahi dengan lemparan bantal.

"Aku kesini hanya memberi tahu bahwa aku membuka club di Itaewon. Datanglah aku yakin kau butuh _refreshing_ " ujar Wonho lalu berlalu pergi.

Meninggalkan Minhyuk yang menghela nafas kesal.

Mengapa ia harus tidak suka kalau ada orang lain yang tertarik pada adik tirinya?

 _30 April 2017_

 _Aku belum pernah melihat raut wajah Minhyuk hyung…seseram tadi…_

 _\- Hyungwon's Diary_

BRUK

"Mhn~ Nghh~"

Suara erangan terdengar sayup didalam apartment sepi ini.

"Akh! Ahh~"

Kembali, suara desahan terpantul dinding memasuki indra pendengaran seorang pemuda yang tengah mencumbu lawan didepannya. Bibir lelaki itu terlihat sibuk dengan hisapan dalam mulutnya. Melumat kasar bibir tebal lawannya yang mungil. Tangannya juga ikut aktif menjelajahi tubuh pemuda itu. Bahkan tangannya sudah berhasil menyusup masuk kedalam celana piyama pemuda bersurai hitam itu.

Lee Minhyuk. Pemuda itu memindahkan cumbuan bibirnya kearah leher bersih itu. Menghirup pelan aromanya yang membuat dirinya bertambah mabuk. Lidahnya turut keluar dan menjilat setiap celah disana. Kakinya menuntun mereka untuk segera memasuki kamarnya. Menutup pintu dengan kaki kirinya dan membawa tubuh rapuh itu kekasur.

Hyungwon memiringkan kepalanya. Mencoba untuk menghindari sikap aneh kakeknya namun alih – alih memberi lahan yang lebih luas untuk Minhyuk garap dilehernya. Tangannya tidak berhenti mencengkram rambut kakak tirinya itu. Tubuhnya terasa panas dan terbakar. Dengan sengatan-sengatan yang terasa nikmat tepat dibagian Minhyuk menyentuh tubuhnya.

Dan ini aneh untuknya.

Jangan tanyakan bagaimana mereka bisa berakhir seperti ini. Semua berjalan begitu saja dan berakhir membawa mereka kesini.

Minhyuk mengangkat tubuhnya, melepaskan kemejanya yang membuatnya semakin gerah dan membuangnya sembarang arah. Tangannya menyusup masuk kedalam piyama putih polos yang dikenakan Hyungwon. Mengangkat baju itu hingga leher dan membawa bibirnya pada tonjolan didada pemuda mungil itu. Mulai dengan menjilatnya dan menghisap habis nipple kemerahan yang mulai mengeras itu. Membuat Hyungwon mendesah keras.

Setelah puas, kini jajahannya semakin turun dan turun. Hingga berakhir diselatan tubuh Hyungwon. Bagian tubuh pemuda itu yang terlihat menonjol dan mengeras. Minhyuk mengecup pelan tonjolan disana dan membawa celana Hyungwon turun dengan tangannya. Tangannya melepaskan celana itu hingga terlepas dan menampilkan kejantanan Hyungwon yang sudah berdiri tegak seolah menantangnya.

Dengan smirk diwajah tampan itu, Minhyuk menjilat cairan precum yang keluar dari sana dan memakan habis kejantanan Hyungwon. Tangannya meremas lembut kedua bola kembar milik adik tirinya itu. Membuat desahan yang mengalun dari bibir Hyungwon semakin mengeras dan menggoda.

"Akh! Akh! Akh! Aaaakhhhh!"

Pemuda itu mengangkat pinggang ramping Hyungwon dari atas wajahnya. Membiarkan Hyungwon dengan posisi telengkup mencoba menetralkan napasnya.

Minhyuk melepas celanannya. Mengocok pelan kejantanannya sembari menatap lapar pada bokong Hyungwon yang terpampang jelas didepan matanya. Dengan cepat, ia menarik pinggang Hyungwon dan membuat posisi pemuda itu menungging. Meludahi lubang kecil pemuda itu dan mulai mengarahkan kejantanannya kesana. Memasuki surga dunia kecilnya.

Hyungwon mengerang sakit begitu ujung kepala kejantanan Minhyuk mencoba memasuki hole miliknya. Tangannya mencengkram kuat bantal dibawahnya. Wajahnya pun ikut tertanam disana. Terlihat jelas kalau dia mencoba menahan rasa sakit yang amat sangat.

"Arghh! Argh!"

Baru setengah jalan tapi Hyungwon benar-benar merasa tubuhnya terbelah dua. Ia menggelengkan kuat kepalanya. Sakit. Ini benar-benar sangat sakit.

Hyungwon ingin berteriak tapi apa daya bahwa ia pun tak punya tenaga.

Minhyuk memejamkan matanya. Menikmati sensasi dimana adik kecilnya diremas dengan begitu kuat didalam sana. Hole milik Hyungwon seolah menyedotnya untuk terus dan terus masuk kedalam. Membuatnya tidak sabar dan langsung menghentakkan kejantanannya kedalam sana.

"AAARGHHH!"

Minhyuk membuka matanya. Dia merendahkan sedikit tubuhnya dan mengecup puncak kepala lawannya dengan lembut. Mencoba menenangkannya dengan kata-kata lembut dan tangannya yang memainkan nipple Hyungwon yang mulai kembali mengeras.

Minhyuk menggerakkan perlahan pinggulnya. Memompa hole Hyungwon dengan perlahan dan secara pasti menaikkan tempo nya. Kejantanannya yang terasa terjepit begitu membuatnya terbang dan merasakan nikmatnya surga milik Hyungwon.

"Oh! So tight baby~ sshh ahh~"

"Ah! Ah! A-Ah! nghhh~!"

Mereka saling menyahut. Mendesahkan kenikmatan mereka. Terus hingga letihnya tubuh menghentikan mereka.

Minhyuk terbangun dengan kepala pening miliknya.

Ini pertama kalinya ia bangun kesiangan ketika melihat jam dikamarnya sudah menunjukkan pukul sembilan pagi.

Terkutuklah Wonho membuatnya mabuk semalam sehingga terdampar dengan menjijikkan dikamarnya sendiri-

Tunggu dulu.

Ada yang aneh disini.

Dia melihat bekas darah dan sperma dimana – mana serta bajunya yang sudah antah berantah dilantai sana.

Jangan bilang bahwa ia menggauli-

Sedetik kemudian pikirannya tertuju pada Hyungwon.

Ia segera memakai boxer dan keluar mendapati adiknya tengah melukis sesuatu di balkon.

"Hyungwon…" ujar Minhyuk memastikan sesuatu.

Ia sangat amat berharap bahwa ia tidak memperkosa adik tirinya sendiri, melihat bagaimana kondisi kamarnya jelas sekali bahwa ia bermain 'dengan sangat kasar'.

Hyungwon menoleh kearahnya dan tersenyum. Seperti biasa, ia menuliskan sesuatu dan menunjukkannya pada hyungnya.

 _Pagi hyung! Mengapa baru bangun? Aku belum makan dari tadi._

"Ah- hyung hanya- kemarin hyung sedikit _over_ hingga bangun kesiangan. Kau lapar?"

Hyungwon mengangguk dan Minhyuk bernafas lega.

Setidaknya untuk saat ini.

Minhyuk lekas bebersih diri dan mandi sehabis itu menyiapkan sarapan. Hyungwon sudah duduk dengan tenang di meja makan menanti hyungnya untuk memasak.

"Hyungwon-ah…apakah semalam kau melihat hyung membawa seseorang…?"

 _Tidak. Semalam aku tidur ketika hyung pulang dan bangun ketika hyung masih tidur._

"Apa kau mendengar sesuatu…dari kamar hyung?"

Hyungwon menggeleng lemah.

Sebagai seorang hakim. Minhyuk sudah terbiasa untuk berpikir secara kritis. Peka terhadap situasi dan tidak langsung percaya akan apa yang ia lihat atau ia dengar sebelum dirinya sendiri memastikannya.

Dan adik tirinya ini mencurigakan.

Bukan hanya Minhyuk yang merasakan tetapi juga Kihyun.

"Hyungwon-ah. Aku dan hyungmu akan membeli keperluan kulkas kalian, kau ingin menitipkan sesuatu?" tanya Kihyun dan ditanggapi gelengan ringan dari Hyungwon.

Setelah mereka keluar dari apartement muka Kihyun yang tadinya ramah dan hangat berubah drastis menjadi tegang dan khawatir.

"Aku sengaja membawamu pergi dari Hyungwon, karena anak itu sudah dikatakan cukup 'paham' mengenai apa yang akan kita bahas sekarang" ujar Kihyun datar.

Minhyuk kebingungan.

"Selama proses _treatment_ tadi, aku tahu benar bahwa Hyungwon sudah bisa berbicara" putus Kihyun final.

Tentu saja membuat Minhyuk keheranan. Kapan itu terjadi? Ia selalu bersama adiknya setiap detik dan tidak mungkin tidak menyadari hal yang paling Minhyuk harapkan.

"Jangan bercanda"

"Apa aku terlihat bercanda sekarang?" ujar Kihyun frustasi.

Minhyuk diam.

"Melihat bagaimana ia merespon suara dan setiap percakapan kita aku menyadari saraf motoriknya seratus persen berfungsi dengan benar dan ia sudah dipastikan dapat berbicara bahkan. Tapi mengapa ia menutupi hal itu, atau lebih tepatnya mengapa ia berbohong? Aku pastikan sedari tadi ia tertekan" ujar Kihyun membuat Minhyuk merenung.

Jika seorang ahli seperti Kihyun bisa mendeteksi bahwa adiknya tengah menyembunyikan sesuatu, sudah seminggu semenjak insiden mabuk-nya itu membuatnya semakin curiga pada adiknya.

Tapi fokusnya segera sirna mendapati apartemennya bagai kapal pecah dan melihat ibunya mau membuang Hyungwon ke balkon jika saja Minhyuk tidak terlambat mendorong ibunya dan Kihyun segera mengamankan Hyungwon yang sudah babak belur dipelukannya.

"EOMMA!" untuk pertama kalinya Minhyuk berteriak dihadapan ibunya.

Satu tamparan mendarat mulus dipipinya.

"Lee Minhyuk! Kau berani meninggikan suaramu hanya demi anak jalang ini!? Sadarlah! Mengapa kau mau mengasuh anak haram ini!? Dia telah merusak keluarga kita! Merusak kebahagiaanmu! Ia telah merusak dirimu!" ujar ibunya berapi – api.

Minhyuk tertawa.

Tertawa menyedihkan.

"Eomma bilang ia merusak kebahagiaanku? Dari dulu eomma sendiri yang merusak kebahagiaanku" ujar Minhyuk datar menatap lurus orang yang melahirkan dirinya.

"Dulu eomma selalu membelikanku mainan, kenapa? Supaya aku jarang kesekolah dan menjadi anak tak tahu aturan. Lalu dengan begitu appa akan datang sebagai orang tua ke sekolah. Karna hanya dengan itu kalian berdua bisa bersama bukan? Eomma siksa Hyungwon dari kecil karna eomma tahu bahwa dengan begitu haraboeji dan halmoeni akan membujuk appa untuk pulang kerumah agar eomma tidak menghajar anak tidak berdosa ini. Eomma tanamkan kebencian padaku kepada Hyungwon sehingga aku diam ketika eomma menuduhnya mencuri uang padahal aku yang mengambilnya. Eomma sendiri yang menghancurkanku" ujar Minhyuk kemudian memaksa tubuh ibunya melihat Hyungwon yang kini naas dipelukan Kihyun.

"Eomma lihat dia baik – baik! LIHAT! LUKA YANG EOMMA LIHAT SEKARANG ADALAH LUKA YANG EOMMA TOREHKAN DIDALAM DIRIKU SELAMA SEMBILAN BELAS TAHUN EOMMA! SEMBILAN BELAS TAHUN! Eomma mau lihat hasilnya? AKU TAK BISA TIDUR DENGAN TENANG SELAMA SEMBILAN BELAS TAHUN INI! AKU TAK BISA MENCINTAI ATAU DICINTAI SESEORANG! SETIAP SAAT AKU TUMBUH DENGAN PERASAAN JIJIK KARNA LAHIR DARI SEORANG AYAH YANG BRENGSEK DAN SEORANG IBU YANG BARBAR DAN TIDAK BERPERIKEMANUSIAAN. Dan sekarang eomma bilang bahwa Hyungwon yang merusak kebahagiaanku? JUSTRU KINI DIA YANG MENYEMBUHKAN PENYAKITKU EOMMA! DIA!" teriak Minhyuk frustasi.

Menyisakan ibunya yang jatuh terduduk berlinang air mata tanpa isakan dan hanya hening yang menyelimuti mereka.

 _07 Mei 2017_

 _Aku ingin membawa Hyungwon pergi dari sini. Dunia ini terlalu kejam untuk malaikat seperti dia._

 _\- Minhyuk's Diary_

"Bagaimana kondisinya?" tanya Minhyuk skeptis begitu membawa dokter pribadi keluarga mereka ke apartemennya.

Dan sang dokter pun tak bisa berkata – kata banyak selain memberikan amplop coklat mengenai hasil lab milik Hyungwon yang Minhyuk tak sanggup buka.

Akan ada berapa patahan tulang lagi yang akan tertulis disana?

Minhyuk muram dan Kihyun hanya bisa menepuk bahu pemuda itu pelan.

"Kau harus kuat Minhyuk. Hyungwon sudah melalui ini berkali – kali, dia butuh _support_ " ujar Kihyun.

"Tebus obat – obatnya nanti di rumah sakit. Aku permisi" ujar sang dokter dan Kihyun yang harus pamit pulang karna ia juga punya urusan lain.

Hyungwon terbangun dengan rintihan serta perban yang menutupi hampir seluruh tubuhnya.

Untuk pertama kalinya Minhyuk menangis dan Hyungwon memeluknya erat.

Minhyuk datang kerumah sakit dan menebus obat – obatan yang dituliskan oleh dokter pribadi milik Hyungwon. Semakin banyak pil dan obat salep yang diberikan semakin menambah berat beban tak terlihat di bahu pemuda tinggi itu.

"Lee Minhyuk-ssi. Ini adalah beberapa obat antibiotik, depresan, salep untuk luka – luka luar dan juga _lubricant_. Tolong setelah tiga hari kemudian, Hyungwon-shi dibawa kemari dan melakukan pemeriksaan lebih lanjut" ujar sang apoteker menuai kebingungan dari Minhyuk.

Lubricant? Itu bukankah krim…

"Eum, boleh beritahu secara teknis pemberiannya?" ujar Minhyuk merasa ada yang salah dengan resep dokternya.

"Ah nde. Untuk antibiotik diberikan satu hinga dua kali sehari setelah makan, untuk depresan diminum sehari sekali setelah makan malam dan ingin tidur, untuk salepnya bisa dipakai dua hingga tiga kali entah setelah atau sebelum mandi, lalu lubricantnya bisa dipakai sehari sekali setelah mandi pagi. Saya rasa hanya itu-"

"Tunggu dulu. Namdongsaengku tak mungkin punya luka dibagian anal" ujar Minhyuk kaget.

Ia pikir ia salah dengar dari tadi. Namun memang sebenarnya dia tidak salah dengar.

"Tapi sesuai dengan resep dan visum yang dicantumkan memang ada. Hyungwon-shi punya luka kering di bagian analnya lebih tepatnya bagian _rectum_. Maka dari itu dia harus kemari tiga hari kemudian untuk pengecekan keseluruhan"

Minhyuk terdiam.

Adiknya tidak mungkin 'melakukan hal itu' dengan orang lain, kecuali-

" _Lagipula jika aku jadi kau, akan sulit menahan libido setiap hari melihat tubuh namdongsaengmu"_

Mungkinkah Wonho melakukannya?

 _14 Mei 2017_

 _Aku ingin terus berada disamping Minhyuk hyung._

 _\- Hyungwon's Diary_

"KAU GILA YA! DATANG – DATANG MENANYAKAN APAKAH AKU MEGGODAI NAMDONGSAENGMU" ujar Wonho kesal acara 'malam bersenang – senangnya' terganggu dengan kehadiran Minhyuk.

Wonho memakai bathrobenya dan berjalan keluar tamu, sementara partnernya sudah menghilang entah kemana.

"Kau mabuk waktu itu dan adikmu yang membukakan pintu. Dan setelah itu aku langsung balik ke apartementku" ujar Wonho kesal.

" _Hyungwon-ah…apakah semalam kau melihat hyung membawa seseorang…?"_

 _Tidak. Semalam aku tidur ketika hyung pulang dan bangun ketika hyung masih tidur._

Jadi selama ini adiknya berbohong?

Minhyuk mengecek CCTV kompleks apartementnya dan disitu terlihat jelas Hyungwon membuka pintu apartement-nya dan Wonho yang langsung pergi.

Mengapa adiknya berbohong saat itu.

Apartementnya dilengkapi dengan CCTV dan hanya minhyuk yang bisa mengaksesnya. Setelah menyuapi adiknya dan memberi obat serta menidurkannya Minhyuk membuka laptopnya.

Sebenarnya dia tidak mau melakukan ini, tapi feelingnya tidak enak sekarang.

CCTV di ruang tamu menampilkan Hyungwon yang keluar dari kamarnya segera setelah Wonho membunyikan bel rumah mereka lalu Hyungwon membawa dirinya masuk kekamar Minhyuk.

Lalu dikamar Minhyuk semua hal yang Minhyuk takutkan terjadi.

"… _Min…hyuk….hy…ung…hen…ti…kan…"_ isakan tangis adiknya memang menandakan bahwa Hyungwon sudah bisa berbicara.

Minhyuk tertawa getir.

Pantas selama ini Hyungwon sangat pasif bahkan masih tidak ingin berbicara dengannya.

 _01 Agustus 2017_

 _Aku ingin terus besamanya._

 _\- Minhuk's Diary_

Hyungwon menyadari perubahan kakak tirinya ini selama empat bulan kebelakang. Sang kakak cenderung lebih pendiam dan menjaga jarak darinya. Hyungwon masih berfikir ada yang salah kah dari dirinya tapi sang kakak enggan berbicara.

Hari pemilihan Presiden untuk seluruh warga Korea Selatan. Sang ayah kalah dalam pemilihan tersebut membuat dirinya frustasi karna telah kehilangan banyak uang dan tenaga serta terpaksa harus memulai dari nol.

"Hyung ingin kembali ke California" ultimatum sang kakak disuatu malam.

Hyungwon hanya bisa tertunduk diam sambil menggenggam tautan jarinya erat – erat.

"Hyung rasa ada baiknya dirimu kembali bersama halmoeni dan haraboeji" ujar Minhyuk kemudian.

Hyungwon tersenyum diam dan mengangguk paham, ia kembali kekamarnya tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata apapun, tanpa membalikkan badannya melihat bagaimana Minhyuk memandangnya lekat – lekat.

Tidak ingin kehilangannya sebenarnya.

Pagi – pagi buta Minhyuk seperti biasa _jogging_ di pagi hari, ia sedikit mengintip kamar sang adik.

Hyungwon sedang merapikan berbagai cat, kuas, serta palet yang ia pakai kedalam satu kotak kecil. Beberapa lukisan karyanya ia simpan dalam _container box_ bersamaan dengan kotak kecil berisi perlengkapan lukisnya.

Tangan ringkih adiknya tersebut satu persatu memasukkan kanvas yang belum terpakai dan masih dilapisi plastik kedalam container tersebut. Langkah terakhir ia melipat _easel_ miliknya dengan rapih.

Suasana hati Minhyuk sangat buruk ketika berolahraga pagi hari ini. Bayangan dimana adiknya merapihkan perlengkapannya membuat Minhyuk merasa tidak rela.

Tidak rela bahwa ia akan berpisah dengan adiknya.

" _Kau sudah memesan tiketmu ke California?"_

"Kau ingin aku segera cepat – cepat pergi huh?" tanya Minhyuk sarkas pada Kihyun yang sedang menelponnya.

" _Kau yang bilang ingin segera pergi. Bagaimana kabar Hyungwon?"_

"Dia bahkan lebih dari siap untuk kutinggal"

" _Kau yakin?"_

"Sangat yakin hingga rasanya aku ingin cepat – cepat meninggalkannya"

" _Minhyuk"_

"Apa?"

" _Kau marah"_

Minhyuk menghentikan langkah kakinya. Terdiam.

" _Kalian akan menyakiti perasaan kalian masing – masing , percayalah"_

Minyuk masuk kedalam apertemennya dengan nafas tersengal – sengal sang adik yang tengah mengambil air dikulkas terkejut begitu melihat kakaknya datang dengan emosi yang meluap – luap. Ini pertama kali untuknya melihat sang kakak begitu marah.

"Chae Hyungwon" ujar sang kakak dingin menuai atensi penuh dari Hyungwon.

"Kau…apa hyung punya salah padamu?" tanya Minhyuk, Hyungwon menggeleng.

"Apa yang terjadi saat aku mabuk waktu itu?" tanya Minhyuk lagi.

Hyungwon terdiam kaget.

Mungkinkah kakaknya…

"JAWAB CHAE HYUNGWON!" ujar sang kakak kini disertai teriakan. Hyungwon segera menulis sesuatu di note miliknya tapi sang kakak justru melemparnya.

"Aku tahu kau sudah bisa bicara sekarang" tukas sang kakak dingin.

Hyungwon terkejut.

"Kenapa kau tak pernah bilang bahwa aku pernah memperkosamu!? Mengapa kau tak pernah bilang bahwa selama ini kau bisa berbicara!? Mengapa waktu itu tidak kau bunuh saja aku!? Kenapa Hyungwon!? KENAPA!? KENAPA KAU BUAT AKU JADI BAJINGAN SAMA SEPERTI KEDUA ORANG TUAKU!" ujar Minhyuk meluapkan emosinya yang telah sampai diubun – ubun.

"Karna aku mencintai Hyung…" ujar Hyungwon lirih sambil menangis.

Ini adalah kalimat pertama yang Minhyuk dengar keluar dari bibir itu.

"Aku takut setelah itu…hyung akan memandangku jalang…sama seperti eomma selalu meneriakiku sebagai anak jalang…hiks…aku takut hyung tidak ingin bersamaku lagi…hiks…aku takut sampai aku tak bisa mengatakan bahwa aku sudah bisa berbicara hiks…aku takut-" ucapan Hyungwon terhenti kala Minhyuk melumat habis bibir tebal itu.

"Justru aku paling takut kehilanganmu…" ujar Minhyuk lirih.

Lalu keduanya menangis dipelukan masing – masing.

 ** _10 April 2018_**

"Sesuai dengan bukti dan kesaksian para saksi mata. Bahwa saudara Kim Seol Woo yang telah ditetapkan sebagai tersangka atas kasus pembunuhan saudari Kim Yee Seul pada 24 Februari 2010 dinyatakan terbukti tidak bersalah dan putusan ini berlaku mulai tanggal 10 April 2018 dan tidak dapat diganggu gugat. Kemudian akan kembali digelar sidang perkara ulang untuk Heo Kyung Hoon atas saksi palsu dan dinaikkan statusnya menjadi tersangka pada 17 April 2018" ujar Minhyuk kemudian mengetuk palu sebanyak tiga kali membuat sidang tersebut selesai. Menuai kelegaan dari keluarga tersangka tadi dan keluhan dari keluarga korban.

Sedangkan Hyungwon menyaksikan sang kakak sekaligus kekasih hatinya dengan pandangan takjub dipengadilan.

Mata sang kakak sangat jeli dan fokus terhadap segala sesuatu yang terjadi di pengadilan.

Minhyuk kini bekerja di Pengadilan Negri di Seoul sebagai Hakim utama, sementara Hyungwon memilih untuk melanjutkan hobinya sebagai pelukis.

"Menungguku?" ujar Minhyuk ingin mencium bibir tersebut namun Hyungwon terlanjur memundurkan wajahnya.

"Hyung! Kita sedang berada di pengadilan!" ujar Hyungwon malu namun Minhyuk tetap mencium kilat bibir manis adiknya tersebut. Membuat Hyungwon merajuk sepanjang jalan namun itu tidak lama setelah mereka melihat keluarga Seolwoo sengaja menunggu diluar.

Seolwoo segera bersujud mengucapkan beribu – ribu kata terima kasih pada Minhyuk, yang membuat Minhyuk segera membantu lelaki paruh baya tersebut berdiri.

Minhyuk tahu bahwa laki – laki ini tidak bersalah. Tetapi sejak delapan tahun persidangannya, bukti tak bersalah miliknya dimanipulasi dan itu wajar karna Seolwoo bukanlah dari kalangan berada, ia hanyalah seorang supir.

"Aku pernah merasakan bagaimana rasanya terpisah dari orang yang kucintai selama delapan belas tahun dan menemukannya dengan kondisi yang sangat mengenaskan" ujar Minhyuk sambil menggenggam tangan Hyungwon erat.

"Maka dari itu melihat anda, sama seperti melihat saya dimasa lalu. Tidak bertemu dengan keluarga anda selama delapan tahun, tak bisa menyaksikan bagaimana anak anda lahir dan tumbuh besar tanpa mengetahui ayahnya dimana" lanjut Minhyuk kemudian menuai tangis dari keluarga tersebut.

"Sekarang anda sudah bebas dan dinyatakan tidak bersalah, perbuatlah apa yang harus anda perbuat untuk keluarga anda untuk menebus delapan tahun yang telah anda sia – siakan. Saya permisi" ucap Minhyuk membungkuk hormat, menghormati Seolwoo yang lebih tua darinya membawa Hyungwon pergi dari sana.

Minhyuk membawa Hyungwon ke restoran _sashimi_ kesukaannya dan tak henti – hentinya Hyungwon tersenyum pada Minhyuk.

"Kau ini kenapa?"

"Tidak apa – apa, aku hanya baru menyadari bahwa hyungku sangat keren"

"Kau telat berarti. Banyak perempuan yang mengantri untuk hyungmu ini" ucapan Minhyuk melunturkan senyum Hyungwon.

"Aku salah memujimu"

"Tapi sayangnya mataku hanya terpaku padamu" jelas Minhyuk membuat pipi Hyungwon memerah.

"Akan kulaporkan pada Kihyun hyung" ujar Hyungwon membuat Minhyuk tertawa.

Kihyun benar.

Hyungwon bisa mengobati dirinya tanpa mereka berdua sadari.

* * *

 **Author's Note :**

 **1\. PTSD : PTSD (post-traumatic stress disorder) atau gangguan stres pascatrauma adalah kondisi kejiwaan yang dipicu oleh kejadian tragis yang pernah dialami atau disaksikan.**

 **2\. Milyeon : Mie dengan kuah kaldu ayam/sapi dingin**

 **3\. Pajeon : Pancake gaya tradisional Korea yang merupakan pembuka yang sangat populer atau makanan ringan. Hal ini dibuat dengan campuran adonan pancake, telur, dan bawang hijau / daun bawang, disajikan dengan campuran kecap & cuka untuk mencelupkan saus nya.**

 **4\. Hyperventilation : keadaan napas yang berlebihan akibat kecemasan yang mungkin disertai dengan histeria atu serangan panik**

 **5\. Thantophobia : fobia atau rasa takut akan kehilangan seseorang yang Anda cintai**

 **6\. Venustraphobia : rasa takut yang berlebihan terhadap perempuan cantik**

 **7\. Philophobia : rasa takut untuk jatuh cinta dan dicintai.**

 **8\. Lubricant : Pelumas buatan berbahan dasar gel yang terbuat dari air/oil untuk rectum atau vagina**

 **9\. Rectum : Bagian dalam dari lubang anus**

 **10\. Container box : Box tempat penyimpanan yang memiliki tutup dan roda (jadi bisa dibawa kemana - mana)**

 **11\. Easel : Tempat penyangga kanvas**

* * *

 **ANNYEONG YEOREOBUN!~**

 **Author kembali dengan karya yang absurd hwhwhwh**

 **Ada yang mau dilanjut dengan seriesnya? kalau iya, pairing siapa lagi yang kita pakai? hohoho**

 **DONT FORGET TO RnR ALSO FAV &FOLLOW**

 **BUDAYAKAN MENINGGALKAN JEJAK YA TEMAN -TEMAN~~**


End file.
